


Breakdown

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Communication, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: One-shot. Communication in a marriage is sometimes needed between the two partners. An understanding of each others insecurities, and doubts.





	Breakdown

Becky stared at the medical college admission papers. A pencil in hand as she checked the box for living status. She checked the option for married. She bit her lip. She put the pencil down and placed her head in her hands. Where did it go wrong, where did their relationship take a nosedive. She got home her mother had already left and the door to their bedroom opened but no Mark in sight. But she could clearly smell the smoke of a cigarette, Mark usually only smoked when he was frustrated now a days unlike when they started dating. When he did need to  smoke he’ll go behind their trailer. She  wiped away at the tears that were rolling down her face as she heard the trailer door open. 

“Beck?”  She noticed that his eyes looked rimmed with red, she only seem him like that a couple of times when they were in minnesota. One time was when Darlene called them to inform them that David was now living with her parents, Darlene called Mark a bastard, and shitty excuse of a brother. For letting David live with their mother when he could have easily let David stay with him in his old apartment. She remembered the look in his eyes as he ended the call, she knew about his home life, knew about the relationship he had with his parents. That night she didn't say anything as Mark held her, his face buried in her neck as she simply ran her fingers through his hair. She reassured him that it’s not his fault, and the next day she convinced him to call in sick so they could have a day to themselves. He dusted off his bike and they rode around town.

But now their roles were switched as she let herself breakdown in his arms. She leaned against his chest as he kissed her forehead and told her that they could get through this. That he told her mom that he wasn't going to leave her for anything in the world, that he just needed some time to think about it.  She curled up against him as Mark looked over the papers she was filling out. She saw him smile as he read the name that she wrote, 

“Rebecca Healy.”  Mark read aloud letting a smile appear as he kissed Becky’s forehead. “Mmmhm Rebecca Healy cause that is my name. Unless you want me to put Conner-Healy?” Becky teased him as she traced his collarbone before getting up and walking towards their bedroom. Mark rolled his eyes as he set the papers down on the table,  walking to the bedroom he shrugged off his jacket and closed the door. He let his jacket land on the floor as he slipped into bed Becky was wearing one of his flannels which she pretty much claimed ownership over he didn’t mind one bit. He nuzzle her neck as he let sleep claim him glad that his insecurities where now disappearing bit by bit. He wasn't going to let his marriage fall apart not like what happened to his parents relationship.


End file.
